1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to gait tread simulation fitness equipment which is able to adjust and change the position of the pivot through the configuration of the linkage mechanism. As a result, the pedal is able to be actuated correspondingly to human's natural gait treads and matches the ergonomics while different muscle groups are trained so as to achieve the objective of exercise training.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the exercise type of the conventional gait tread fitness equipment is lacking in freedom due to structural limitations, and it thus results that users are not able to adjust the range of gait tread or the exercise type. Furthermore, the existing gait tread fitness equipment is still incapable of simulating the natural gait tracks perfectly, resulting that each joint of the lower limbs of the user may suffer from the sport injury easily due to the sudden impact after a long-term usage.
The traditional gait training apparatus applies the action of the linkage mechanism to enable the pedal disposed at the tread rod performing an elliptical closed track. Nonetheless, how to avoid the exercise track causing the technical problems such as length of long and short axis are not in an optimal ratio, the gait tread tracks are not consistent, meniscus gait track and the operation speed cannot be maintained in an adequate situation, and so on, is the problem in urgent need.
As far as the slope simulation is concerned, the current common exercise type is to use an actuator to adjust the inclined angle of the apparatus. It, however, needs greater power consumption, and the actuator and the related components may get damage easily owing to overuse. Consequently, the technical problem has to be further improved.
In conclusion, the inventor of the present disclosure has been mulling the aforementioned technical problems over, and then designs gait tread simulation fitness equipment which is applied to overcome the existing drawbacks so as to promote the industrial applicability.